


Can't help falling in love with you

by clexa4ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: Post season 4 finale. Non canon with Season 5.One shot: Alex and Kelly are together. they have a moment and take their relationship to the next level as they talk about the past and the future.





	Can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title song inspired by Elvis Presley's "Can't help falling in love"

It had been a month since that night when Kelly confessed her feelings before they met up with everyone for game night at J’onn’s place. Alex had been caught by surprise but she knew that she returned Kelly’s feelings. It was so easy with the younger Olsen. Alex didn’t know if it was because Kelly is a psychologist or if it simply is her nature to be so welcoming. No matter what she is thinking, Alex isn’t afraid to tell the younger woman because she knows Kelly won’t judge her. So, from the moment they met, she had felt this instant connection, like Kelly had always been there, like they had always known each other and a beautiful friendship came from that, but it wasn’t enough. This connection between them was deeper than that, stronger than that, so it was no surprise for Alex when she realized that she had romantic feelings for Kelly.

After the whole ordeal with the failed adoption, how was she not supposed to fall for her because she knew that was where she was headed. One thing that stopped her was to think that maybe Kelly was straight, but once the younger woman revealed that wasn’t the case, hope started to flare on her chest and it all came down to that moment when she had the woman she was falling for confess to having feelings for her as well. Then, they kissed and Alex knew, she could feel that something clicked into place inside of her. She knew in that moment she had met her match and she couldn’t be happier for who it was. Kelly was beyond amazing and the more time they spent together, the more Alex was sure that she wanted the woman to be in her life for a very, very long time, possibly forever but it was too soon for that.

Once game night was over, Alex walked Kelly back to her apartment but didn’t go inside. She was kind of old-school, in the way which she liked the romance of it all and Kelly absolutely deserved for her to pull out all the stops for her, so she asked her out on a date in the morning and Kelly said yes. Once they said goodbye, with kisses that neither wanted to stop but knew they had too, Alex left for her own apartment and slept with a smile on her face as she imagined their date. In the morning. She woke up really early and then got ready before she went to pick Kelly up so they could go and have breakfast together at one of Alex’s favorite place. When they got to the table, they sat down and started talking about themselves and then they broached the subject of where they wanted this thing between them to go and Alex, very boldly, asked Kelly to be her girlfriend to which the psychologist answered with a smiling yes and that was how they started out.

Being in the director of the DEO, especially now that Hayley is gone meant that Alex had a much tighter schedule than before but once again, she was blow away by Kelly’s sincere understanding of the demands her work came with and couldn’t help the blush that went up to her cheeks when Kelly said that she found work Alex very sexy. Even so, Alex couldn’t help but feel guilty, so whenever she was on a break, she made sure to call Kelly if she wasn’t with a patient to make sure they got to be in touch everyday even if by phone mostly. Kara and James were told by Alex and Kelly respectively, quite early. Neither one was very comfortable with keeping it a secret from their siblings, so one day they told them, separately and both couldn’t be happier for them recognizing that the other was a very good person and that they made total sense. Their response mattered so much to both of them that after that, they decided to tell the rest of the group who were also very accepting of them. Which brings to the night in question.

The group decided to go celebrate Kara’s Pulitzer award at the alien bar. Kelly and Alex were having the time of their life with their friends, they were especially having fun at teasing Kara and Lena, who apparently had finally confessed their feelings for each other and were seeing where their relationship will go. James had been a little put off by it but from what they knew, Kara made sure to speak with him about it as did Lena and he could see that what the two of them had was much more powerful than his relationship with Lena, so he gave them his blessing to both of their reliefs. Kelly and Alex both had a little much to drink before Kelly pulled Alex to the dance floor once the songs slowed down. Alex wrapped her arms around Kelly’s waist pulling her close as the younger woman wrapped her arms around her neck as Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love” started playing. Alex started to sing along by Kelly’s ear sending shivers down her whole body.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

As she listened to those lyrics, Alex couldn’t help but think that it reflected how she felt. She had barely known Kelly for more than two months and she couldn’t understand how she could come to feel so much for this woman in her arms but she knew that it was because Kelly spoke to her soul. She reached into her with such ease, she really couldn’t help but fall in love with her.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Kelly did the same and sang by Alex’s ears. She knew that she was falling surely and fast for the redhead. She had never felt this way about anyone she had tried to date after her fiancée died and she knew, deep down, she had never felt so connected in every single way with someone else so fast. Ever. She had an inkling that Alex was the person she had been searching for to spend her life with. Was it wrong that she already felt that way with just one month of relationship?

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Alex sang before Kelly pulled back to look her girlfriend in the eyes and what she saw there took her breath away the same way it took Alex’s. They both could only see love reflected in each other’s eyes and they couldn’t stop the small smile that came to their faces as they continued to sing the song to each other, feeling all the words they were saying. They could feel that the air between them was being charged with the passion they could feel building up as they continued singing the song.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

As they finished singing the song, they stayed at the dance floor, still holding each other. Some other song started to play but neither of them was paying attention to what was happening outside of the little bubble they were in. Alex was lost in Kelly’s eyes the same way Kelly was lost in hers and they both knew exactly what they wanted to do so, after a silent conversation, Alex pulled back from the hug and grabbed Kelly’s hand before leading them towards their table. Once they got there, they told their friends they were leaving and gave some excuse why. No one batted an eye and simply accepted what they said and with that, they gathered their things before walking out of the bar towards Alex’s bike. The redhead picked one helmet and gave to Kelly as they put it on. Alex climbed on her bike before Kelly climbed it behind her. Once Alex turned the engine on, Kelly’s arms wrapped around her waist as the younger woman molded her body to fit Alex’s back when the redhead finally started in the direction of her apartment.

The ride was peaceful and quite soon they arrived at their destination. Alex parked her bike as Kelly got out and once they had taken their helmets, their hands found one another and their fingers intertwined as they walked to the elevator, with Alex pressing the button to her floor before letting go of Kelly’s hand in favor of wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her close, so she could plant a few kisses on her neck to which Kelly’s only response was to title her head to give the redhead more access and a small moan at the feeling Alex was provoking on her. But all too soon, the doors opened as they arrived at the floor. The couple then made their way towards the apartment. Alex then pulled out her keys and opened the door for Kelly to come in first before following her and closing the door behind her. Kelly took off her jacket as did Alex and walked towards the center of the apartment as they looked at each other before Alex leaned forward and connected their foreheads together and connected their hands, standing like that in silence for a while before she finally pulled back and with a reassuring smile, walked towards the speakers as she connected her phone with it and pressed it play.

Kelly smiled lovingly at her when she recognized that the song was the same Elvis’ song they had just danced to at the bar. Alex then came back to her and pulled her to dance with her again and Kelly couldn’t help but swoon with each romantic gesture the redhead made for her and even though it has been a while since she felt comfortable being intimate with someone, there was nothing more she wanted at this moment than to make love to Alex so with that in mind, Kelly pulled back from the hug, just as the song was finishing. Alex looked at her girlfriend with a frown on her face, wondering if she did something wrong to which Kelly’s reply was to grab her hand and pull her towards her bed as Alex followed the younger Olsen. They climbed the steps and stopped at the foot of the bed and faced each other. There was no mistaking the meaning of the gesture but Alex still wanted to make sure that this was really what Kelly wanted.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable,” Alex said as gently and as sincerely as she could. She hadn’t brought Kelly here for this. She had simply wanted for them to be alone, without people looking at them so they could have this beautiful moment. She would be content with simply holding her.

“I’m more than sure. I want you, Alex. In every way it is possible to want a person,” Kelly said surely, leaving no place for doubt in Alex’s mind.

So, with that being said, Alex leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend, tenderly, pouring her feelings into the kiss and Kelly met her halfway, doing the same thing. Alex let her hands hold onto Kelly’s waist before she grabbed the hem of the other woman’s dress and started to pull up, meeting no resistance, as Kelly lifted her arms to help her as the piece of clothing go thrown somewhere in the apartment and just the sight of a half-naked Kelly was so much more than enough to shake Alex to her core that she couldn’t contain her need and her desire for her girlfriend any longer. So, without wasting more time, she pulled her own shirt over her head, letting it follow Kelly’s dress as she led the younger woman to lay down on the bed. Alex then settled herself between her legs and they stared at each other for a while, as the music play it over and over again. And as she looked at the beautiful woman underneath her, Alex couldn’t keep her feelings a secret any longer.

“I love you,” She said as Kelly took a deep breath in as she heard those words, “I don’t care if it is too soon. Ever since the day I met, I have been falling in love with you and you make me so happy. You complete me and I love you. I just… love you,” Alex said breathless without any expectations. She spoke because her heart wanted her to, not because she wanted to force Kelly’s hands. She just really loved her girlfriend and had just wanted for her to know it.

As for Kelly, she didn’t say anything. She simply pulled Alex down and brought their mouths together in the most sensual, provocative, heart stopping kiss Alex had ever experienced before pulling back to look at her eyes, and with just one word, she said everything Alex needed to hear, “Ditto.”

After that response, Alex simply crashed their mouths together and they finally gave in to everything they were feeling. They made love. As cheesy as that sound, that was the only way they could explain what happened between them. Every touch, every kiss, every look, every moment of pleasure, they could feel the love in it. They could feel how connected they were. It was their first time together but it was impressive how well they knew each other’s bodies. The way Alex knew exactly how Kelly liked being touched, the way Kelly knew when to speed up on her ministrations and when to slow down to make Alex feel more pleasure than she knew how to handle, the way they just fit together, as two puzzle pieces coming to finish the big puzzle that is their lives. It was by far the best sex either of them had ever had. And the more pleasure they felt, the more they wanted to return the favor, which lead to many rounds of love making until they finally got too sore to continue. They settled in the covers with Alex on her back and Kelly laying her head on top of her chest, right above where her heart was beating at a rapid pace, all because of said woman and the things she made the redhead feel.

They stayed in silence and Alex couldn’t help but to let her mind fill it with thought. She was an overthinker, after all. She started to overlook her relationship with Maggie. There was no denying how much they loved each other, how much they changed each other. How important they will always be to each other. Alex used to think she was broken because she couldn’t like any of the people she had been with until she met Maggie and the detective helped her realize that she hadn’t connected with her dates because they were all guys and that she was really a lesbian. Alex isn’t sure how she would have come to that conclusion if it hadn’t been for Maggie calling her out on it. And after that it wasn’t hard to start falling in love with her. They spent some much time together, working cases, helping each other. Maggie was an amazing person, there was no way Alex wouldn’t have fallen for her. Absolutely no way.

Which is why it was so hard for her when she kissed Maggie and she turned her down, claiming it was because she was a baby gay, figuring herself out. Alex could understand where she was coming from but that was just not her. She was a simple girl with simple dreams. Meet someone, get married, have kids and spend the rest of their lives together. It had hurt her; it had broken her heart when Maggie rejected her. But then, for her surprise, after their first encounter with the real Hank Henshaw, Maggie came to her apartment and kissed her, telling her she wanted to do this between them and suddenly, she was on a cloud nine, finally in a relationship with someone she really, really liked and everything was new, they had some bumps down the road but things were going really well for them. And after the failed Daxam invasion, Alex had proposed and Maggie said yes. She couldn’t believe she would finally have what she dreamed of with someone she loved so much.

But then, reality came crashing down on them with so much force. She wanted kids and Maggie didn’t. Alex didn’t know what to do, they had never faced such a challenge in their relationship before, except for the minor setback at Valentine’s day. For a while, Alex tried to convince herself that she would be okay with no having kids, with giving up on her dream, a dream she felt the want and the need to have it come true deep in her bones. But the more she tried to deny it, the more it grew and with that, it grew the distance between herself and Maggie. It suffocated her until she couldn’t breathe anymore and had no other option but to blurt it out and deal with the consequences of it all. She had thought that maybe they could compromise, reach a middle ground so they both could be happy about it, but that option didn’t exist. Maggie wouldn’t change her mind and Alex knew she wouldn’t either, so they called it quits and parted ways.

For some time, it took everything in her to not call Maggie and say there was no need for kids, that they could be together again, but Alex knew she would have been miserable and neither one of them deserved that, so she held on but started to believe she wouldn’t be able to fall in love again. But then Kelly comes into her life and changes her mind without even trying. As Alex thought about it, she could see how different she was with both Maggie and Kelly. Maggie was her first love, but as beautiful as it was, she could see it wasn’t meant to last. From pretty much the beginning, things were kind of messy, they stumbled into a relationship, thinking only about their feelings of excitement. But they wanted different things. Maggie was wrong about the baby gay thing, but she was right that they were in different stages of life. Alex was ready to settle down, have a family and a white picket fence and Maggie wanted to remain a free spirit. They wouldn’t have worked out.

But Kelly, it was different. From the beginning, Alex felt understood. It was like Kelly just got her. Plus, it was an incredible bonus that they wanted the same things in life. Whenever Kelly is around, Alex just feel peaceful. Kelly is the calm after the storm that makes everything okay. And until she met her, Alex didn’t know how much she wanted that kind of feeling. IT was so beautiful as was her girlfriend. As she had these thoughts going over her head, she didn’t notice that Kelly woke up, not until she started to feel her girlfriend’s lips pressed against her collarbone, leaving kisses there, which immediately brought a smile to her face and she couldn’t help but to pull the woman in her arms even closer and tighter against her body, needing to feel that contact as much as possible.

“What is going on in that head of yours? It’s like you’re in another Earth,” Kelly said and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at what she said.

“Been there, done that actually,” she replied.

Kelly lifted her head up a little before she spoke, “The multiverse theory is true?”

“Yep. We’re Earth-38. Earth-1 is pretty cool. Earth-X is ruled by Nazis and so on,” Alex told her before Kelly resumed her spot.

“That is amazing, but I will let it slide for now since I would rather hear the answer to the question I made. What were thinking about?” Kelly asked her and Alex sighed as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. She wasn’t sure it was okay to talk about your ex to your current girlfriend, specially when you’re naked in bed together after an amazing night of sex but Alex knew Kelly was different and that she valued honesty above those petty things so she decided to go with the truth.

“Don’t kill me but I was thinking about Maggie,” Alex said as she waited for Kelly’s reaction.

“Relax, I’m not going to kill you. Maggie is your ex, right?” Alex nodded, “Okay, what about her?”

Alex took a deep breath before she started speaking, “I was thinking about her different it felt to be with her to how it feels to be with you. You two are so different and you make me feel different things. I used to be so sure that what she and I had was going to be forever, but now, I can see that it wasn’t possible for that. Maggie wanted different things than I did, like the big things that can either make or break a relationship, and in our case, it broke us. But the worst part about it was that she wasn’t willing to compromise or even consider the possibility of having a child. Maybe not now, but later.”

“Well, I don’t know her so I can’t speak about why she feels that way, but, in general, there are some people who are simply not cut out to have kids, who don’t want them or feel the need to have them.” Kelly said.

“I know and there is nothing wrong with that. What sucked was that Maggie was like that when in exchange I am all for having kids. We couldn’t make it work past that. But I don’t think that was our only problem. As much as we loved each other, I think we got together for the wrong reasons. She had been attracted to me but she hadn’t wanted a relationship until she came close to death and realized she didn’t want to waste time. We shouldn’t have jumped in. we should have taken our time to see if we were really ready to be committed, if we wanted the same things. We rushed in.”

“Are you worried we are making the same mistake? After all, we dropped the L bomb last night and we haven’t been together that long,” Kelly asked her and she smiled.

“No, because I know we are not. We don’t know everything there is to know about each other yet, but we know enough. We know what we want out of this, out of life, we both wanted a committed relationship, we both want to have kids one day. All the essentials make it or break it situations we got it covered. Finding out if you are a Star Wars or Star Trek fan, that we can wait to find out,” Alex said as they both laughed at her joke before she continued, “And as for the L bomb, I said it because in the moment, that is what my heart was feeling and asking for me to do. I know we haven’t been together for that long but I do know that I have fallen in love with you and I couldn’t keep that inside any longer. I hope I haven’t scared you.”

“Never. And I agree. I have fallen in love with you faster than I could have expected to do so after everything I went through the last time I was in love, but being with you is different than being with the people I have been with before and I can’t wait to see what’s ahead of us. I love you, Alex Danvers,” Kelly said as she leaned up connecting their lips for a little while before they both pulled back and settled down to sleep before Kelly spoke, “Well, one thing you should know is that I am the biggest cuddler you can find.”

Alex chuckled as she wrapped both arms around her, “Well, I think I can deal with that. And I love you too, Kelly Olsen,” And as they relaxed, they finally fell asleep knowing that their future was looking brighter than ever before.


End file.
